Marco Rossi/russgamemaster
"Pull your finger out and get to the source code." Bio This Italian-American went on to study at the military academy's special technologies college after attending a public technical high school. After graduation, he became a member of the Peregrine Falcons Special Forces Squad (commonly called PF Squad). Although gentle by nature, mention of General Morden, responsible for the deaths of so many of his friends and comrades, will send him into an uncontrolled rage. He's one of the squad's expert agents and an intellectual whose hobby is computer science. A computer virus he created for fun once mistakenly attacked the army's central computer system. Penetrating through all of the security firewalls, the virus almost caused the launch of a nuclear missile. But he'll never admit this. Class Starting as a Blaster, Marco uses class change actions attached to Recharge to freely switch between Blaster, Bruiser, and Scrapper. It's a Free Action. Passives Always Prepared - gains a random buff each round. Allied Forces - chance to follow up allied counter and follow-up attacks. Rebel Soldier Bane - automatically applies Intimidated to enemy soldiers. Actions Blaster= Heavy Machine Gun Ranged Gun One Enemy 14 hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit Rocket Launcher Ranged Gun Explosion One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. (special) Guaranteed Hit (enemy) Shield Breaker - removes and prevents shields. (self) Wind-Up - next attack does extra damage. Thunder Shot Ranged Electric Gun Tech All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Tank Shells Ranged Tech Gun Explosion All Enemies 7 hits 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against. (special) Exploit Attrition - does extra damage to enemies with damage over time effects. (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Staggered, Cornered, Off-Balance, Winded, Neutralized, Impaired, or Exhausted. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. |-|Bruiser= Shotgun Ranged Gun One Enemy (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Opportunist - causes Staggered, Cornered, Off-Balance, Winded, Neutralized, Impaired, or Exhausted. Frag Grenade Ranged Explosion One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Shrapnel - causes Bleeding on other targets. Flame Shot Ranged Fire One Enemy (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and energy attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Iron Lizard Ranged Summon Tech Explosion One Enemy 5 hits (special) Summon Attack - can't be countered. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks can't be stealthy. (enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack. (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack. |-|Scrapper= Army knife Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat but not shields (special) Hemorrhaging attack - triggers all applications of Bleeding (enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from bleeding (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn or when performing hostile actions. Dual Machine Gun Ranged Gun 15 hits One Enemy (self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. Zantetsu Sword Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat but not shields (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks Laser Ranged Gun Tech Energy One Enemy 6 hits (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (special) Guaranteed Hit (enemy) Radiation Exposure - takes damage each turn. Takes extra damage from energy attacks. (enemy) Ionized - takes extra damage from Radiation Exposure Team-up Bonuses Alias-less Average Joes Big Guns Bloodlust Bombs Away Classy Crowded Eggheads Familiar (iron lizard weapon) Fully Armed Hot Stuff Proud to Serve You Have My Sword Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Blasters Category:Bruisers Category:Scrappers Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Metal Characters